bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
We On
'''We On '''es la tercera canción del mini album de BTS, O!RUL8,2?. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=Hey Swag Whatever they say I’m here for my muzik here for my muzik, h-here for my muzik Whatever ma haters say I’m real for my muzik real for my muzik, r-real for my muzik reonchirandawa raemmon, modu naui ilbu ttorae raeppeo jimangsaengdeurui jiltu eochapi nideureun bogo sipeun geotman boji meongcheonghan eorin kkondaedeul gabangkkeuni jjarba, 7bu niga gwiyeomeul tohal ttae nan giyeomeul tohae yeoldeunggame chan jeo modukkagi inhyeongdeul tto nae seongeullaseu, nae heeoseutail, nae ireum modureul kkanaeriji hyeonsiljjinttadeurui bigeukjeogin komidi sumi teokteok makhige neol deopchyeobeorineun nae raep jom teopteophago seopseophaehadeon neol danbeone beongjjyeobeorige hae ireoke ppeokppeokhan gayogyega sirtamyeonseo beokbeok meori geurngneun aedeurui cheok cheok, I know you sseoksseok Damn paen, daejung, maenia yeah im makin’ em mine bikhitgwa bangtansonyeondan yeah im makin’ em shine ireumgabseul haenael hulligeon, baran jeok eobseo horinwon Yeah i wanna be the one, neombeowoni anin only one Swag nan neol molla tto neon nal molla jebal dakchyeojugenni naneun geokjeong ma, joha neoboda apeurodo geureol teji yejeonbuteo nal musihaetdeon chingudeul da eodi isseo we on igeon jangnan gateun ge anya JK/JM boyeojulge i promise ya, we on (Gimme dat, real fact) JK/V boyeojulge i promise ya, we on (Gimme dat, real fact) JK/V boyeojulge i promise ya, we on Whatever they say I’m here for my muzik here for my muzik, h-here for my muzik Whatever ma haters say I’m real for my muzik real for my muzik, r-real for my muzik Oh oh my haters jom deo yokhaejwo kibodeu worieo, noryeokhae jom geurae geureoke musihaejwo niga teullyeotdan geol jeungmyeonghaneun ge chwimieyo Uh nollandoeneun sillyeok, nal sokdanhagin illeo i’m killa jaek deo ripeo nal seun hyeoro neol jjilleo i’m illa nan geeulleodo neobodaneun bappa, jjillyeo? debwi jeon musihadeon hater hipbusim gadeukhan neoneun ijen nae mite isseo jal bwara naneun meijeo bureopji hey chaser naega bogien ttaraogien beokcha, geunyang geogi isseo nae soneuro jikjeop naerin i gasaneun haendeudeurip yeonseupsaeng joreophaetji, celebrate nan raep beullaekbelteu, neohuin geunyang geurinbelteu baljeoni eobseo hey guys jom deo yeolpogeul hae nan neol molla tto neon nal molla jebal dakchyeojugenni naneun geokjeong ma, joha neoboda apeurodo geureol teji yejeonbuteo nal musihaetdeon chingudeul da eodi isseo we on igeon jangnan gateun ge anya JK/JM boyeojulge i promise ya, we on (Gimme dat, real fact) JK/V boyeojulge i promise ya, we on (Gimme dat, real fact) JK/V boyeojulge i promise ya, we on 2 COOL 4 SKOOL hwaldongeun giripbaksu igeon kouseum chideon aedeurege deonjineun han su “chukhahae” peogina inmaegeul wihan gojeongmenteu geureon georamyeon ni “gam”eun sseogeosseo, doryeonae Uh ijen geubi dallajin nom, he knows and she knows moduui gwansimdaesang 1ho, gamtaneun illeo jikyeobwa nae mirae niga musihan mankeum seonggongui gillo jinhaeng nan neol molla tto neon nal molla jebal dakchyeojugenni naneun geokjeong ma, joha neoboda apeurodo geureol teji yejeonbuteo nal musihaetdeon chingudeul da eodi isseo we on igeon jangnan gateun ge anya JK/JM boyeojulge i promise ya, we on (Gimme dat, real fact) JK/V boyeojulge i promise ya, we on (Gimme dat, real fact) JK/V boyeojulge i promise ya, we on Whatever they say im here for my muzik here for my muzik, h-here for my muzik Whatever ma haters say im real for my muzik real for my muzik, r-real for my muzik |-| Hangul =Hey Swag Whatever they say I’m here for my muzik here for my muzik, h-here for my muzik Whatever ma haters say I’m real for my muzik real for my muzik, r-real for my muzik 런치란다와 랩몬, 모두 나의 일부 또래 랩퍼 지망생들의 질투 어차피 니들은 보고 싶은 것만 보지 멍청한 어린 꼰대들 가방끈이 짧아, 7부 니가 귀염을 토할 때 난 기염을 토해 열등감에 찬 저 모두까기 인형들 또 내 선글라스, 내 헤어스타일, 내 이름 모두를 까내리지 현실찐따들의 비극적인 코미디 숨이 턱턱 막히게 널 덮쳐버리는 내 랩 좀 텁텁하고 섭섭해하던 널 단번에 벙쪄버리게 해 이렇게 뻑뻑한 가요계가 싫다면서 벅벅 머리 긁는 애들의 척 척, I know you 썩썩 Damn 팬, 대중, 매니아 yeah im makin’ em mine 빅힛과 방탄소년단 yeah im makin’ em shine 이름값을 해낼 훌리건, 바란 적 없어 홀인원 Yeah i wanna be the one, 넘버원이 아닌 only one Swag 난 널 몰라 또 넌 날 몰라 제발 닥쳐주겠니 나는 걱정 마, 좋아 너보다 앞으로도 그럴 테지 예전부터 날 무시했던 친구들 다 어디 있어 we on 이건 장난 같은 게 아냐 JK/V보여줄게 i promise ya, we on (Gimme dat, real fact) JK/V보여줄게 i promise ya, we on (Gimme dat, real fact) JK/V보여줄게 i promise ya, we on Whatever they say I’m here for my muzik here for my muzik, h-here for my muzik Whatever ma haters say I’m real for my muzik real for my muzik, r-real for my muzik Oh oh my haters 좀 더 욕해줘 키보드 워리어, 노력해 좀 그래 그렇게 무시해줘 니가 틀렸단 걸 증명하는 게 취미에요 Uh 논란되는 실력, 날 속단하긴 일러 i’m killa 잭 더 리퍼 날 세운 혀로 널 찔러 i’m illa 난 게을러도 너보다는 바빠, 찔려? 데뷔 전 무시하던 hater 힙부심 가득한 너는 이? 내 밑에 있어 잘 봐라 나는 메이저 부럽지 hey chaser 내가 보기엔 따라오기엔 벅차, 그냥 거기 있어 내 손으로 직접 내린 이 가사는 핸드드립 연습생 졸업했지, celebrate 난 랩 블랙벨트, 너흰 그냥 그린벨트 발전이 없어 hey guys 좀 더 열폭을 해 난 널 몰라 또 넌 날 몰라 제발 닥쳐주겠니 나는 걱정 마, 좋아 너보다 앞으로도 그럴 테지 예전부터 날 무시했던 친구들 다 어디 있어 we on 이건 장난 같은 게 아냐 JK/V보여줄게 i promise ya, we on (Gimme dat, real fact) JK/V보여줄게 i promise ya, we on (Gimme dat, real fact) JK/V보여줄게 i promise ya, we on 2 COOL 4 SKOOL 활동은 기립박수 이건 코웃음 치던 애들에게 던지는 한 수 “축하해” 퍽이나 인맥을 위한 고정멘트 그런 거라면 니 “감”은 썩었어, 도려내 Uh 이? 급이 달라진 놈, he knows and she knows 모두의 관심대상 1호, 감탄은 일러 지켜봐 내 미래 니가 무시한 만큼 난 성공의 길로 진행 난 널 몰라 또 넌 날 몰라 제발 닥쳐주겠니 나는 걱정 마, 좋아 너보다 앞으로도 그럴 테지 예전부터 날 무시했던 친구들 다 어디 있어 we on 이건 장난 같은 게 아냐 JK/V보여줄게 i promise ya, we on (Gimme dat, real fact) JK/V보여줄게 i promise ya, we on (Gimme dat, real fact) JK/V보여줄게 i promise ya, we on Whatever they say I’m here for my muzik here for my muzik, h-here for my muzik Whatever ma haters say I’m real for my muzik real for my muzik, r-real for my muzik |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones